


Can I Kiss You?

by jus2kyu



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Hangyul has a tongue piercing what, Lots of kissing, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, it was a dare ok, prompt, yohangyul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jus2kyu/pseuds/jus2kyu
Summary: prompt: person A gets dared to kiss a stranger. enter person B.





	1. Chapter 1

“Can I kiss you?”

Hangyul is startled by an unfamiliar voice and looks up into the warm eyes of a boy, probably around his age, with black hair and cheeks that are flushed pink against pale skin. He looks at the stranger with a questioning face. They were in a bar, surrounded by drunk, sweaty, dancing bodies and deafening music. Hangyul had been sitting alone in a booth, previously accompanied by Wooseok who had left to do his usual hoe antics, an almost empty pitcher of some mixed cocktail they had ordered in front of him. He was already feeling the alcohol in his system and wanted to make sure he heard the gorgeous man standing in front of him right. His reason for being in this club really was to loosen up and maybe get laid. Sure, he’s had requests like this before but never this straightforward. There was always flirting first and then subtle touches to insinuate wanting to take things further; not a tap on the shoulder and just four words.

Sensing his confusion, the stranger was quick to blurt out an explanation.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound weird,” The stranger started, a hint of panic in his voice. “My friends and I were playing this drinking game and they asked me to kiss a stranger as a dare and I don’t know why I came here. You just looked like the most approachable out of anyone—“

Except the stranger didn’t get to finish what he was saying because Hangyul had tugged at his shirt, pulling him down and locking him in a kiss.

The kiss was supposed to be quick— just a peck. But when Hangyul felt the pair of soft lips against his, it was like his senses were woken and he couldn’t get enough. He kissed the pretty stranger, sucking at his lower lip and asking for entrance. The stranger parted his mouth, giving him permission and Hangyul almost lost his mind. He clutched at the shirt more desperately, pulling the stranger closer. The boy’s hands found their way onto Hangyul’s chin and hair, pulling softly. Hangyul could hear the boy’s friends cheering and howling from a distance but he’s focused on kissing the boy breathless, tongues still a bit shy so they hold back. They begin to pull apart, the need for oxygen becoming unbearable. Hangyul takes this opportunity to bite at the boy’s lower lip teasingly as he moves away. His hand had created a terrible crease on the stranger’s shirt and the drink he held on the other had spilled a bit.

“Wow.” The stranger exhales and Hangyul finds it endearing. He couldn’t agree more.

“I’m Hangyul.” He tells the stranger. He doesn’t know what makes him say it. Names aren’t really that important for hookups.

“Yohan.” The no-longer-stranger smiles at him and Hangyul wants to kiss him again.

“So,” Hangyul stands up, a bit too close to Yohan but the other doesn’t move away. “You think that satisfied your friends?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Yohan laughs, the embarrassment setting in. He looks at a table behind him. Four boys waved at the both of them excitedly; some sending finger hearts and thumbs up gestures. He turns his attention back to Hangyul with a look in his eyes that he couldn’t quite decipher. “I’m pretty satisfied myself.”

Oh.

He’s _flirting_ flirting.

Hangyul chuckles and sets his drink down. He steps closer to Yohan, their height difference allowing Hangyul easy access to Yohan’s neck. He presses soft kisses up to Yohan’s ear and whispers, “Satisfied enough to come with me to my place?”

Yohan’s breath hitches and he bites his lower lip to prevent them from trembling. He nods and feels Hangyul smile against his neck. Hangyul has the audacity to hum as he kisses a particular spot on Yohan’s neck, near his collarbone and sucks on it. Yohan’s hands clutch Hangyul’s arm as he feels the other bite on the forming hickey for a bit. Hangyul sucks and bites until he’s satisfied with his work before licking it and pressing a soft kiss over the hickey.

He smiles at Yohan, takes his hand and starts to lead him away— first stopping by Yohan’s friends’ table.

“I hope you guys don’t mind if I borrow Yohan for tonight.” Hangyul smiles at them, fingers still interlocked with Yohan’s. _Oh, god_. Yohan’s friends aren’t going to let him live this down. “He’s safe with me, don’t worry.”

In his head, Yohan thanks God for not letting him kiss a complete weirdo in this club. For the first since he’d met him, he also thanks God for Seungyoun’s existence. His friend might be a complete idiot, but the dare he proposed Yohan did him wonders. He had been kissed in the hottest way possible by the hottest guy in this club and now he’s going to said hot guy’s place for more kissing. The hot guy being a total sweetheart? A freaking bonus.

Hangyul leads them outside, where it was significantly more quiet than the club. They were still holding hands and Yohan suddenly feels self-conscious. They reach Hangyul’s parked car (of course he has a car!) and Hangyul opens the door for Yohan. He slides into the passenger, ultimately missing holding Hangyul’s hand.

Yohan couldn’t have fallen for Hangyul already, right? For all he knows, this is probably just a one time thing for Hangyul so Yohan convinces himself to stop feeling excited. This wasn’t a date. This was a hookup.

Hangyul settles into the driver’s seat and even that, Yohan finds attractive. Yohan feels Hangyul looking at him so busies himself with putting the seatbelt on. Once he secures the seatbelt, however, Hangyul’s hand finds its way gently on Yohan’s chin and he’s being pulled into a kiss again.

This time, Yohan didn’t have to make Hangyul wait for entrance to his mouth. Yohan jumps when he feels something cold touch his tongue. He pulls away and clamps his hand over his mouth in surprise. “Is that...?”

Hangyul laughs and sticks out his tongue in response. A single metal ball rests on the surface. A freaking _piercing_.

“That’s so hot.” Yohan is quick to take his seatbelt off again and practically throws himself on Hangyul. They are locked in a heated makeout session inside Hangyul’s car and Yohan’s loving the way Hangyul’s piercing feels on his own tongue when they make contact. Yohan has Hangyul’s face in hands, tilting it in a way that’s more accessible for the both of them and he feels Hangyul’s hands gripping his thighs.

“My apartment’s not far from here.” Hangyul is the first to pull away, pink wet lips glistening. He rests his forehead on Yohan’s, trying to catch his breath. “Can you resist me until then, _baby_?”

Yohan almost combusts at the pet name and it takes everything in his power to just laugh it off. Hangyul brings life to the car’s engine and they’re cruising along the highway as a Daniel Caesar song plays from the radio. The way Hangyul has his one hand on the wheel and the other over Yohan’s thigh has Yohan thinking that maybe, _just maybe_, he’s already in too deep.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Since arriving at Hangyul’s apartment, Yohan had spent the last few minutes pinned against the door by no other than Hangyul himself, lips locked and with no space left in between their burning bodies.   


Yohan’s hands were on Hangyul’s dirty blonde hair, tugging as his neck is littered with needy kisses. He bites his lips, intoxicated by the friction between their thighs, and moves his hips for more. This earns a groan from Hangyul and once again, his lips are on Yohan’s. Hangyul’s hands wander but stay above Yohan’s hips. Yohan’s not dumb; he knows what Hangyul wants and is grateful because he’s waiting for his consent. He takes Hangyul’s right hand and guides it over his ass and leaves it there. Hangyul is quick to grab and squeeze a little before Yohan is jumping up and wrapping his legs around Hangyul’s waist, not breaking the kiss. Hangyul effortlessly walks them both over to the couch and sits down, with Yohan still on his lap.

They don’t kiss yet, however, because Yohan takes the opportunity to unbutton Hangyul’s shirt, licking his lips as well-sculpted abs welcome him.

“Like what you see?” Hangyul teases, but laughs at how cliché he sounded.

Yohan laughs with him and buries his face on Hangyul’s now bare shoulder. He slaps Hangyul’s arm playfully and groans. “Could you be any hotter?”

“You should see yourself.” Hangyul looks up at Yohan, messed up hair and swollen lips. Hangyul feels proud because, well, he did that. And then a tiny part of him feels possessive, like he wanted to be the only one to see Yohan like this. Hangyul blinks away the thought. He tugs at Yohan’s shirt and sends him a look that made Yohan’s face even redder. “Off.”

Yohan slips out of his shirt, smiling shyly. He couldn’t believe how Hangyul looked so predatory and gentle towards him at the same time. Hangyul traces Yohan’s abs, just a little less prominent than his and wonders if Yohan works out or plays a sport. He certainly does look like it. Hangyul is surprised at the sudden urge to get to know every single thing about Yohan but he doesn’t question it. He’s so attracted to him and there’s no doubt Yohan feels the same way. But for now, they have unfinished business.   


Hangyul quickly licks a strip of Yohan’s skin and looks up to meet Yohan’s waiting lips, the kiss deeper and more desperate this time. Yohan is moving his hips slowly in circles and elicits beautiful moans from Hangyul. His left hand finds its way around Hangyul’s neck. Hangyul’s breath hitches, knowing what Yohan was about to do. He couldn’t help but feel like he’d won the lottery because Yohan happened to be into it, too.

“P-please.” Hangyul groans needily into Yohan’s mouth. He’s never one to beg but he’d gladly fall onto his knees for the raven-haired beauty grinding onto him. He squeezes Yohan’s ass, trying to turn him on even more and it works because Yohan is putting pressure around his neck in the most delicious way. They’re both moaning messes— lips growing numb from all the kissing, necks littered with purple marks. Hangyul grips Yohan’s thighs, keeping him steady as the boy grinds down on him.

They both must’ve come down from their high minutes after because they start to fall into a steady pace, the intense making-out session turning into lazy kissing.

Yohan pulls away for air, resting his forehead on Hangyul’s. Hangyul gives him a quick peck, smiling after. Hangyul moves for another one and Yohan playfully dodges. Yohan’s stomach is then filled with butterflies, no longer lust.

Hangyul pouts and Yohan dips down to press a kiss on his lips as an apology, sweeter this time. The entire thing was so cute that Hangyul couldn’t help but hold Yohan’s face in place with both hands and kiss his cheeks... his lips... his forehead... and his lips again.

“Stay?” Hangyul says, arms wrapped around Yohan’s waist. Yohan is still sprawled on Hangyul’s lap but you won’t hear any complaints from the boy.

“I suppose it’s already late.” Yohan replies, searching Hangyul’s face for any sign that the other wasn’t just saying it for decency.

“I mean, I want you to stay,” Hangyul starts, hands finding Yohan’s and interlocking them. “But yeah that, too.”

Yohan blushes, satisfied with the answer, but still in disbelief that the hot boy from the club that he’d kissed before exchanging names with, wanted him to stay the night even though they didn’t have sex. He gives Hangyul a shy smile. “Really?”

Hangyul nods, unable to look Yohan in the eye for some reason, but continues to play with his fingers. “I want to get to know you.”

Hangyul doesn’t know what it is about Yohan, maybe it’s the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles? But he feels an attraction towards him that he’s never felt for anyone before. Yohan is no doubt beautiful and Hangyul has a feeling he’s even more beautiful once you get to know him. He’s willing to take the chance and see where things go with Yohan. Who knew a simple drunken dare would end up with a cute boy (_that he really wants to take out on a date!_) on his lap?

Speaking of said boy, Yohan starts to get up from Hangyul’s lap. Hangyul grabs his wrist gently and gives him a questioning look.

“Kitchen. You said you wanted to get to know me.” Yohan says and reaches for his shirt but Hangyul hands his own to him. “I’d like to get to know you, too.”

Hangyul could only smile as he points Yohan to the direction of his kitchen. His shirt really looks nice on Yohan, Hangyul thinks as he watches the boy pad across the room. Yohan then calls to Hangyul from the kitchen.

“How do you like your coffee?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >> the end <<
> 
> hope you guys liked it!!!
> 
> i wanted this to be 🔞 but everything i write turns into fluff i guess 🥺
> 
> ‘til the next yohangyul fic hahaha can this tag pls bREATHE :”( anyway, kudos, comments and requests are appreciated <33

**Author's Note:**

> the yohangyul tag is dry as hell so might as well add to it 😩
> 
> i have an ongoing yohangyul fluff fic; this isn’t very fluffy lol
> 
> open for suggestions!! hope you guys like this~ second chapter will be up soon


End file.
